Spider-Man: Unleashed
is an American animated action-adventure superhero television series based on the by Marvel Comics, being part of the Marvel Wonders Animated Universe. It is produced by Marvel Animation and Disney Television Animation and it will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD 2019. Synopsis Peter Parker, after being bitten by a radioactive spider, becomes a vigilante out to fight anyone who commits crime and protect anyone in danger while dealing with his personal and high school life. Characters Main *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (I)' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - an intelligent and shy teenager who secretly fights crime as a masked vigilante after being bitten by a radioactive spider, being out across the streets of New York City to defeat any criminal he fights and bring them into justice. Supporting *'Aunt May Parker' (voiced by Tara Strong) - Peter's caring and protective aunt who became his surrogate mother after his parents' death and is unaware of his nephew's double life. *'Uncle Ben Parker' (voiced by Corey Burton) - Peter's wise uncle who ends up dying before the events of the series, often appearing in flashbacks or through dreams to remind him about the reasons he became Spider-Man: with great power comes great responsibility. *'Harry Osborn' (voiced by Scott Menville) - Norman Osborn's easy-going son who is Peter's best friend and wants to become a great man to honor his father and his mother's memory, despite having a strain relationship with his father due to his rather cold behavior towards him. *'Mary Jane Watson' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a popular and ditzy student who has a crush on Peter, often nicknaming him "Tiger" and often worries about his safety, being one of the few people who knows about his secret, with the other three being Gwen, Lana and Teresa. *'Gwen Stacy/Spider-Woman (II)' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - a calm, intelligent and athletic classmate to Peter who is Mary Jane's best friend and, like her, is in love with Peter, eventually acquiring spider-like powers due to a forced DNA experiment by Octopus as she starts her career as a vigilante like him. *'Lana Osborn/Vibranium Goblin' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Harry's geeky cousin who, in addition to having a liking of Peter, disagrees with her uncle's shady activities as the Green Goblin and ends up creating her own Goblin suit to fight crime and protect people. *'Teresa Parker' (voiced by Danica McKellar) - Peter's calm long-lost younger sister who ends up knowing about his secret and tries to help her brother with his crime-fighting activities, even if that implies getting into deep trouble and sometimes even kidnapped by evil forces. *'Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid/Spider-Man (II)' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a TBD African American/Puerto Rican teenager who becomes a vigilante with spider abilities after being bitten by a spider similar to the one who bite Peter, idolizing him for his TBD. *'Anya Corazon/Spider-Girl' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a TBD Puerto Rican/Mexican teenage girl who was subjected to a ritual after a near-death experience that allowed her to become TBD. *'Flash Thompson' (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) - a self-confident jock who is the captain of Midtown High's football team and a big fan of Spider-Man, despite ironically bullying Peter due to his status as a nerd and since he is jealous of his intellect and reputation with teachers. *'Liz Allan' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a popular girl at Midtown High who is rather TBD and TBD. *'Sally Avril' (voiced by Amanda Leighton) - an arrogant and self-absorbed popular girl at Midtown High who shows disrespect for Peter and often TBD. *'Felicia Hardy/Black Cat' (voiced by Laura Bailey) - a mysterious and flirtatious student who is secretly a jewel thief out to steal any valuable object she finds out and cause bad luck to the ones who come across her way, often flirting with Peter whenever they cross paths. *'J. Jonah Jameson' (voiced by Sam Marin) - the loud-mouthed and anger-prone editor-in-chief of the Daily Bugle who hires Peter as a freelance photographer and often criticizes Spider-Man for his actions due to his secret fear of him TBD. **'Betty Brant' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - Jameson's TBD secretary who is more reasonable than him and considers Spider-Man as a true hero, often TBD. **'Robbie Robertson' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Ned Leeds' (voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - TBD *'Capt. George Stacy' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - Gwen's TBD father who serves as the head of the New York City Police Department who TBD. **'Officer Jefferson Davis' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - Miles' father and a NYPD top officer who TBD. **'Det. Jean DeWolff' (also voiced by Jennifer Hale) - one of Capt. Stacy's most trusted detectives who had a problematic childhood, teaming up with Spider-Man in some occasions to TBD. **'Det. Yuriko "Yuri" Watanabe' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a Japanese American detective and a close friend to Jean who occasionally helps Spider-Man to TBD. *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf' (voiced by Nolan North) - Jameson's son who TBD. *'Dr. Martha Connors' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Curt's wife and lab partner who tries to find a way to revert her husband's condition as TBD. *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (I)' (voiced by Ashly Burch) - TBD *'The Spider-Squad', consisting of: **'Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider' (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - TBD **'Cindy Moon/Silk' (voiced by Stephanie Sheh) - TBD **'Peter Parker/Spider-Man Noir' (voiced by Brian Bloom) - TBD **'Miguel O'Hara/Spider-Man 2099' (voiced by Antony Del Rio) - TBD **'Hobart Brown/Spider-Punk' (voiced by Jaleel White) - TBD **'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Mangaverse)' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - TBD **'Mary Jane Watson/The Supreme Spider' (also voiced by Andrea Baker) - TBD **'Peni Parker/SP//dr' (voiced by Cristina Vee) - TBD **'Peter Porker/Spider-Ham' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil' (also voiced by Nolan North) - TBD *'Richard and Mary Parker' (voiced by Neil Patrick Harris and Kari Wahlgren, respectively) - Peter and Teresa's deceased parents who were revealed to be S.H.I.E.L.D. agents as they were killed by Kingpin after TBD, often appearing through flashbacks, dreams or hallucinations. Antagonists *'Dr. Norman Osborn/Green Goblin' (voiced by Kevin Conroy) - the corrupt and sinister head of OsCorp who wears a goblin-themed armor and wants to get rid of Spider-Man while trying to take control of the New York Underworld. *'Dr. Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a mad scientist obessed with TBD who attaches six robotic arms to his body to cause mayhem and destruction. *'Dr. Curt Connors/The Lizard' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD *'Eddie Brock/Venom' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - TBD *'Cletus Kasady/Carnage' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Wilson Fisk/Kingpin' (voiced by Richard McGonagle) - TBD **'Elektra Natchios' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Flint Marko/Sandman' (voiced by Travis Willingham) - TBD *'Maxwell Dillon/Electro' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a shock jock who, after getting exposed to electric energy, becomes a TBD. *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture' (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - a morally corrupt businessman who wears a bird-themed harness and TBD. *'Lonnie Lincoln/Tombstone' (voiced by ) - TBD **'Janice Lincoln/Beetle' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Hammerhead' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a mob enforcer who has implants in his skull and TBD. *'Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter' (voiced by Richard Epcar) - TBD *'Quentin Beck/Mysterio (I)' (voiced by Jess Harnell) - TBD *'Martin Li/Mister Negative' (voiced by Andrew Kishino) - TBD *'The Enforcers', consisting of: **'Jackson Brice/Montana' (voiced by David Herman) - the leader of the Enforcers who TBD. **'Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Raymond Bloch/Ox' (also voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Morlun' (voiced by John Paul Karliak) - TBD *'Carlie Cooper/Monster' (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) - TBD *'Avery Chance/Syren' (also voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - TBD *'Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit' (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - TBD *'Alex O'Hirn/Rhino' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Minerva Drowe/Mysterio (II)' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD *'Miles Warren/Jackal' (voiced by Brent Spiner) - TBD *'MacDonald Gargan/Scorpion' (voiced by Kirk Thornton) - TBD *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer' (voiced by Armin Shimerman) - TBD *'Herman Schultz/Shocker' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Lily Hollister/Menace' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD *'Dr. Mendel Stromm' (voiced by Liam O'Brien) - TBD *'Hannibal Afternor/The Dragon King' (voiced by Xander Mobus) - a madman who is obsessed with medieval tales and wants to convert New York City into a medieval world with MJ as his queen. *'Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD *'Fritz von Meyer/Swarm' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD *'Calypso Ezili' (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) - a mystic who granted Kraven his powers to TBD. *'Vincent Stegron/Stegron the Dinosaur Man' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Mark Raxton/Molten Man' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD * * *'The Burglar' (also voiced by Steven Blum) - the criminal reponsible for Uncle Ben's murder who is the first adversary Peter faces, ending up to TBD. Episodes See List of episodes. Differences *Some villains outfits are designed differently. *Aunt May is portrayed as younger than her Prime counterpart, being in her 50s. *Gwen isn't killed off as she ends up rescued by Peter and later on becomes Spider-Woman after she was forced into a DNA experiment by Doctor Octopus. *Black Cat is slighty younger, being the same age as Peter. *Electro is portrayed as a shock jock who turns into a monstrous being made out of electricity. * Trivia *At the beginning of the series, Peter is 15, with Harry being 16, while MJ, Gwen and Lana are 15 like him and Teresa is 13. * Category:American animated television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2019 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Marvel Animation Category:Spider-Man Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:2019 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas